1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a portable terminal for identifying a counterfeit bill, and more particularly, to a method and a portable terminal for identifying a counterfeit bill using infrared rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods or apparatuses for identifying counterfeit bills often utilize ultraviolet rays, magnetic components, or infrared rays. However, the conventional methods or apparatuses are generally expensive.
Further, although research is being performed for identifying a counterfeit bill using a mobile infrared ray camera, the mobile infrared ray camera is highly influenced by photographing motion or a neighboring environment of a user.
For example, when a photographed image of a bill is obtained through the mobile infrared ray camera, there is a strong possibility that information on the bill image of the obtained photographed image is poor, based on hand shakiness of a user, a lens characteristic, and/or a neighboring light environment based on a photographing position.